Charmed Again
by rowlinghermione
Summary: The fate of the whole world is in the hands of 5 teenagers. Harry, Hermione and Ron of the Golden Trio and Hermione, Hilary, and Hestia Charmed 1s daughters. Love with an enemy, jeling between sisters, and most importantly, the war between good and evil.
1. Chapter 1

**Chris Halliwell**

Hermione sat in the living room of her three-story home. She couldn't believe that all of this could have happened. It was her seventeenth birthday and everything had happened so quickly. She took a sip of coffee. One of the Homicide agents had brewed a cup for her.

Hermione stood up and walked over to a glass cabinet. She took another sip of coffee while she stared at a few pictures. There was one with three babies covered by a blue blanket with a weird symbol on it. Her mother had never told her who the other two babies were.

"Miss Granger? What happened?" Eric interrogated her.

"I already told you that I walked in and found them dead," Hermione answered.

"If you wish to tell me the truth, here's my card. If not, I'm sure the police have enough evidence." Eric left the room. Hermione heard the front door slam.

"What am I supposed to tell him?" Hermione muttered to herself. "I could tell him that someone that could throw fireballs came into my house and threw them at my parents. Then my parents fell to the ground and I somehow blew up the guy? He'll think I'm some psycho and send me to a mental home." Hermione sat back down on the couch and pulled out her cell phone. "I'll just have to lie to him." She dialed the number on his card.

"Hello. This is Hermione Granger. I just called to tell you what really happened. Umm…you saw the scorch marks on them and the body, right? Never mind, I mean, how could you miss it? Well, my parent's friend came into the house with a flaming torch and since my parents knew him, they didn't ask him about it. I was sitting in the living room when it happened. The man thrust the fire at them and their clothes caught on fire. They tried to put it out, but nothing worked. He man dropped the torch and ran when he saw that I was sitting there. I chased the man down the street, but he hopped into a red corvette before I could do anything. When I went back to the house, I found my parents dead on the floor. I immediately called you guys and you know what happened after that. Anyway…I just thought that you should know that so…Bye." Hermione hung up her cell phone.

"I hope he believes me," she sighed.

"So do I," a smooth voice came from behind her. Hermione jumped and spun around.

"Who are…?"

"Chris Halliwell," the young man replied.

"Are you another torch man?" Hermione asked him.

"Torch man?" Chris took the time to look around. "What happened…Oh damn. That makes it a little harder." His eyes lingered on the two people lying on the floor and then went to the scorch mark next to them on the floor. "I see you've met your first demon."

"Demon? What is…?"

"It's what our family fights," Chris explained. "Anyway, I came here to talk to Mr. and Mrs. Granger…but apparently that's not possible so I guess I'll just have to talk to you."

"Okay? What about?" Hermione took another sip of her coffee.

"The Grangers. I was going to tell them that your real mother wanted you back. Yes. I know what you're thinking. You were adopted. I know. It's hard to understand, but…how do you feel about intercontinental orbing?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about…"

"I am not adopted!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Yes you are," Chris insisted. "You have powers…"

"I am not adopted! I swear! Some people are so…"

"If I'm not mistaken, you should have…"

"I'm sorry, but you have to go…"

"…the ability to throw energy balls." Hermione stopped talking. "Man, your voice is annoying. Look, you're going to have to change and then we'll go…"

"Go? Go where?" Hermione questioned.

"Will you please stop interrupting me?" Hermione nodded. "Thank you. Now, Aunt Paige, my mum, and your mum are waiting for you."

"Where are we going?"

"We're going to San Francisco, California." Hermione frowned. "I know. You can visit for a few days and then you can come back here for school."

"How many days will I be away?" Hermione questioned.

"Two or three days," Chris replied.

"Okay. I'll be back in a few minutes. I just have to pack."

"Take your time."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Hermione! Welcome back!" A woman with black hair came at her. The woman enveloped her in a hug.

"Hey mum," Chris greeted her. "I'll leave you and Hermione alone. I have to go check the book."

"You gotta leave?" Hermione questioned.

"Demons don't wait for us," Chris answered. "Oh. Piper this is Hermione…Hermione this is Piper." Chris orbed out.

"Hermione, we have so much to teach you," Piper announced. She led her toward the kitchen where another whiter woman with black hair waited while sitting at the table.

"Hi. I'm Paige. I'm your aunt as is Piper. She's the head witch," the woman named Paige told her. "I haven't seen you since you were a baby. Actually, I was just looking through an old photo album. Sit." Hermione sat down across from her.

"Who are they?" Hermione pointed at a picture with three babies covered by a blue blanket with a symbol on it.

"Oh. They're your sisters," Piper replied. "This one's Hestia. That's Hailey, and of course, this is you."

"You girls are the new charmed ones. You have heard of us, right?" Paige asked.

"Yeah. You guys were on a muggle TV show, Charmed. I've seen every episode."

"Good. That means that we won't have to explain as much to you," Piper said.

"You girls are called the Enchantress'. Don't ask. The Elders were the ones that made the decision about the name," Paige added.

"You have so much to learn and we don't have much time. Your school starts in three days and we have to teach you all there is before then, just in case," Piper sighed.

"Wait. What do you mean, just in case?" Hermione questioned.

"I mean that Demons are everywhere. We need to teach you how to destroy them before they hurt you," Piper sighed. "Now, Paige will teach you about potions. Chris will help you control your powers and I will be here for anything else you need. Okay? Okay. Now, what are your powers?"

"My powers?" Hermione asked. "Well…I know that I blew up the demon."

"That's a big one," Paige muttered. "I thought they normally started small and then slowly became more advanced."

"Normally they do," Piper sighed. "Any other powers that we should know about?"

"Not that I know of," Hermione replied. She stood up and walked over to the counter. "What are you brewing?"

"We're brewing a vanquishing potion," Paige answered and turned to look at her. "We're going after the Source of all evil."

"Why?"

"We don't want the source attacking you three before you have a handle on things." Piper added some eye of newt to the potion. Poof.

"Anyway, about that demon that you…blew up," Piper commented. "You won?"

"Yeah. I accidentally blew up the demon when I was reaching for my wand. No big. Although I did lose my parents in all of it…so…as you would say, I lost my innocents."

"Oh, I'm so sorry," Paige stood and walked over to Hermione. She placed her hand on Hermione's shoulder.

"Don't lie to me!" Hermione exclaimed. "You aren't sorry! Oh my…I don't know why I just did that."

"It's okay," Piper sighed. "We've all had a long day. Here. Paige will show you to your room and we'll start your training tomorrow. Six AM sharp. I have to get to the club. I'll see you guys later."  
THE NEXT DAY

Knock, knock. "Hermione!" Paige called. "If you want the shower before Hestia and Hailey get here you'd better get up now!" The bedroom door opened

"I still can't believe there are only two bathrooms for ten people," Hermione yawned. 

"Yeah, I know. Piper and Leo are planning on getting their own house soon," Paige replied. "And Richard and I will be leaving so only Hestia, Hailey, and you will be here."

"What about Phoebe and Cole? Are they my parents?" Hermione asked.

"Of course dear," Paige replied.

"Where are they?" Hermione questioned.

"Oh. We prefer not to talk about them. They're…Cole is the new source again and Phoebe is the queen of the underworld."

"Oh," Hermione sighed. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought them up…"

"No. You had the right to. They are your parents after all. So, I'm going to go help Piper make breakfast. There are a lot of mouths to feed," Paige smiled.

"Okay. I'll see you later," Hermione answered and closed the door.

DOWNSTAIRS

"Hermione, breakfast will be served in thirty minutes. I hope you can wait that long," Piper announced as she moved around the kitchen preparing the meal.

"You're serving breakfast?" Hermione questioned and sat down at the kitchen table. "Normally I just grab a bowl of cereal."

"I'm sure that Paige or Chris would be at work and my dad was always 'out'. So I would do everything by myself. It's just a little weird… and," Hermione started to cry. "And…I'm never going to see them again." Piper went over to her and gave her a hug.

"Hermione, I am so sorry. Do you want some of the waffle batter? That really helped me when Prue died." Piper pulled back. "Death is hard," Piper told her. "I know how you feel. I lost my mother too. And Paige's parents died when she was about your age. It's never easy."

"Mom! Bounty hunter incoming!" Chris orbed into the room. Two bounty hunters appeared and Piper effortlessly blew them up.

"Hermione, why don't you go clean yourself up while I talk with my son?" Hermione nodded and left the room. "Chris! What was that all about?"

"I…umm…I borrowed a gypsy from them."

"You mean stole?"

"No. I saved her from them," Chris clarified. "They attacked her family and I arrived in time to save her. I orbed her to a safe place where they can't get her and now they are after me."

"Oh. Have you heard from Hestia or Hailey?"

"No," Chris replied.

"You should get them," Piper said.

"Morning all," Paige greeted them.

"Paige can you get Hailey and Hestia? I mean, they are after all your charges," Chris informed her.

"Chris," Paige sighed. "I have to get to my temp job. It starts in twenty minutes. Piper, got any coffee?"

"Paige! You promised that you'd be here on Hermione's first day. She leaves tomorrow."

"Jeez Piper I'll be here later. I just have to do this or it's my job," Paige advocated. "But I think I have just enough time to get Hailey and Hestia. I'll be back for lunch, I swear."

"Fine," Piper sighed and passed Paige the coffee she had asked for.

"Thank you so much," Chris thanked her. Paige orbed out. "Mom, why was Hermione crying earlier?"

"Oh. The impact of her parent's death just hit her. She'll be fine," Piper answered.

"Okay. Did dad ever tell you who her whitelighter is going to be?"

"No but I think she's Paige's charge." Leo orbed into the kitchen.

"Hey honey," he went over to Piper and kissed her on the lips. "What's for breakfast? It smells good."

"Food. Leo, is Paige Hermione's whitelighter?" Chris asked.

"No. She lives in Britain so she has a different one. I'm going to announce who it is at breakfast," Leo replied.

"Okay."

"Hi Leo," Hermione came back into the room. "How's being an elder been for you?"

"Oh, it's good," Leo answered. Then he muttered to Piper, "Is that Hermione?" Piper nodded. His voice became normal again when he addressed her. "How are you holding up?"

"What do you mean?" Hermione questioned him.

"I mean," Leo started but Piper interrupted him. "He just means since when you were a toddler."

"No, I meant…"

"Breakfast is ready. You guys can go sit down at the table," Piper told them. Leo turned to leave with Hermione and Chris, but Piper held him back. "Don't mention anything about her adoptive parents, okay? She's not having the easiest time right now." Leo nodded.

DINING ROOM

"Hermione, this is Hestia," Chris introduced the two teenagers. Hestia was short and stocky. She had dark brown hair and cold brown eyes. She looked around nineteen years old. "And this is Hailey." Hailey was tall and curvy. Her blond wavy hair lay down to her waist. She looked like she was a year younger than Hermione, maybe sixteen.

"Good to meet you," Hermione curtsied.

"British brats," Hestia scoffed and sat down at the table.

"Sorry about her," Hailey whispered to Hermione. "Let's sit." The two girls sat down next to each other. Chris sat across from Hermione while Hailey sat to her left. Hestia was next to Chris at the head of the table.

"Oh, good. You've all met," Piper bantered. "Leo! Orb the food!" Food appeared in blue light on the table. "Richard! We're eating! Wyatt! Get away from the book! It's time to eat breakfast and meet your cousin!" A few minutes later both Richard and Wyatt were sitting down at the table.

"Guys! Before we eat, I have an announcement!" Leo exclaimed. Everyone turned to him and listened. "The Charmed Ones are now being replaced by the Enchantress'. The three Enchantresses' are Hestia, Hailey, and our newly found Hermione. Now, Hestia and Hailey already have their whitelighter, but Hermione does not. Since she has opted to stay at her school in Britain, she will have a different whitelighter. Chris, she is your responsibility. Don't mess it up. Now, dig in."

"That makes me feel so much better," Hermione muttered to herself. "Don't mess it up. Ha. You have to be kidding me."

"Don't worry," Hailey whispered back. "He hasn't messed up and he's had plenty of charges so far."

"Oh, and Chris," Leo said. "Your other charges have been changed except for Tara."

"What?" Chris exclaimed. "Why?"

"Hermione is oversea and she's an Enchantress. She is your main concern."

"But…"

"Oh my god," Hermione jumped up from the table.

"What?" Piper questioned.

"Someone's upstairs," she stated. "And it's not Paige."

"What do you mean?" Piper stood up and went over to her.

"I don't know. I can just…feel that someone else is here. And they're powerful."

"Chris! Wyatt! Check upstairs," Piper ordered. Chris and Wyatt both orbed upstairs. A big crash could be heard and Wyatt fell down the steps. A second later, Chris orbed into the hall.

"Accio wand!" Hermione's wand came zooming toward her. She jumped the steps, two at a time.

"Hermione!" Piper called. "Hermione!" Piper raced up the stares after Hermione. "Paige!" Paige orbed into the entrance hall and ran after Piper.

"You! You followed me all the way to California?" Hermione exclaimed. "I can't believe that you were a spy for them!" The man had an energy ball in his hand and threatened her with it. "Get out!" Piper skidded into the room just as Hermione pointed toward the window. The window and the man blew up.

"How did…?" Piper exclaimed.

"That's what he gets when he messes with me. Stupid government agents," Hermione explained and left the room. Piper and Paige exchanged glances before Paige orbed back to work.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Hermione had just finished studying the potions ingredients from the book of shadows. "Finished," Hermione announced to the group of people in the living room.

"Finished? You only looked at it for five minutes!" Piper exclaimed.

"I've been studying them ever since I was eleven," Hermione answered. "Now the test?"

"Oh right," Piper sighed. "Fine. What is tyme used for?" Hermione answered ever question correctly. Finally, Piper figured that Hermione was done.

"Okay," Hermione said. "When are we going after the source?" Hailey walked into the room at that moment.

"We're going after the source?" Hailey asked a smile appeared on her face. "When?"

"You guys aren't going after the source," Piper answered. "That's for the Charmed Ones to do."


End file.
